<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making a Difference by NathanWhoWritesSometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824094">Making a Difference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanWhoWritesSometimes/pseuds/NathanWhoWritesSometimes'>NathanWhoWritesSometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanWhoWritesSometimes/pseuds/NathanWhoWritesSometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph is an average, unhappy teenager. His uncle, Jack, reenters his life after many years to give him a new purpose and teach him how to make a difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making a Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! This is a work in progress, so if you have any ideas of how to improve the story, please leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TODAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack and Ralph walked into the restaurant. They stood and waited to be seated among designer coats and shoes that cost more than they ever had. Uncle Jack continuously glanced over at Ralph. Ralph tucked himself deeper within the hood of his sweatshirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You wanna put that thing down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I thought you wanted-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Don’t tell me what I want, just take that fuckin' thing off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A mother turned her child’s face away from Uncle Jack and Ralph. Ralph glanced around him then dropped his hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The hostess approached and studied them from boot to hairline, “Two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack grinned at her, “You got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They followed the hostess to a small table. Uncle Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, “Oh, could we have a booth, darlin'?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The hostess held his gaze for a moment then proceeded to a booth in the back of the restaurant. She set down the menus and began walking away, “Your server will be right with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack and Ralph sat. Ralph leaned over the table and tucked his arms into his chest.  Uncle Jack leaned back in his seat, smiling, observing the cushions and light fixtures, “This is some nice digs I found for us, huh? Glad they don’t have a dress code.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What are we doing here, Uncle Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Listen - Why do you always ask me that? Listen. You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’re making a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Right. And you know how to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You know. Well, this is the best place to do it. To start changing the whole world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The waitress stood at the end of their table, “Can I get you anything to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack gave her a wide grin, “I’ll have a coffee. Black.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She turned to Ralph, “And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack's brow furrowed, “He’ll have a coffee as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The waitress looked back and forth between them. Ralph looked at Uncle Jack, then at the waitress, “Yeah, I want a coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’ll be back in a moment.” She briskly walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph turned back to Uncle Jack, “But why here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well where would you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know… the warehouse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“C’mon, Ralphy boy. You know better than that. That was nothing. You can’t make a difference in lowlife shitholes like that. You need to start from the top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph peered around at the other clientele, “But I don’t think these people will understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“They don’t need to understand. Only we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense, Uncle Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You think you know better than I do? You want to carry this responsibility yourself, you little shit? I’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, Uncle Jack, I’m sorry. I just don't get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Don’t interrupt me. Look, I know it’s hard to wrap your little head around. But here, do you think just the two of us could change the whole world on our own?” Uncle Jack held an open palm toward Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You… You said we could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t say shit. You’re not listening. Just answer the question, Ralphy boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t like it when you call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack leaned towards Ralph, his open palm changing into an aimed finger, “Answer the question, goddammit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No. We can’t. It’s too big for just the two of us. We need these people to help us do it. They won’t even know they’re changing the world. But because of what we did, they will. It’s human nature. They’ll fix it all. And we’ll be the ones who made it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The waitress set their coffee on table and pulled out a notepad, “So, what will we be having?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bacon and eggs, darlin'.” Uncle Jack smiled and leaned back, resting his elbows on the top of the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want the Big Breakfast Platter, or the Sunday Special?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you think is best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded then turned to Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll… I’ll do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, it’ll be right out.” She walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph stared at the table for a moment then looked up at Uncle Jack, “So what do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do. This one’s all you, Ralphy boy. I’m just here for supervision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay. What am I doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Her.” A finger aimed at the waitress, conversing with another coworker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Her? Why her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Who would you pick? Some old geezer? No. It’s gotta be her. It’ll have the most impact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But she’s…” Ralph stared at her from across the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know. That’s why it’s gotta be her. Because everyone feels that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Can you do it? I’ll do the next one. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Don’t start backing out on me again, Ralphy boy. You know I hate your flip flopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph sat in weighted silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No. It can’t be me. That’s just creepy.” Uncle Jack took a sip of his coffee, “Wouldn’t come off the same way. C’mon, you can do it..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Good. Here.” Uncle Jack pulled the pistol from the back of his pants and held it across the table to Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph’s head spun around the restaurant as he snatched the pistol and hid it in his sweatshirt, “How do I do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s just like with that homeless fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“This is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Look, you walk up, put two in the chest, one in the head, throw the gun, then bolt the fuck out of here. I’ll be waiting at the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph stared at Uncle Jack for another moment, then rose. He walked swiftly to where the waitress stood at the counter. Her coworker had gone. She was facing away from him. Ralph stood behind her, shaking. Staring at the back of her head. The gentle flow of her hair. Her slim shoulders. She turned around, seeming a bit startled, “Is there anything I can help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Her face didn’t have much makeup on it. Her eyes were huge on their own, and very green. The smooth slope of her jaw reached a tiny point on her chin and her nose curved gracefully into a small button. She smelled sweet and the grooves of her body tempted him closer. He took a step back, holding her gaze. Her eyes were very green. Ralph raised the pistol and fired a bullet into the center of her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The shot deafened Ralph and he embraced the overwhelming silence as the restaurant rose in a cacophony about him. He stared at her limp corpse, just barely resting on the glossy red counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand grasped roughly around his arm, “C’mon, Ralphy boy! No time for fucking around!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence permeated as they ran out of the restaurant.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SEVEN DAYS AGO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pavement. Pavement. Lines on the pavement. Don’t break your mother’s back. Left right left right. A football wizzed over Ralph’s head. He looked up. Athletes. Muscles. Stubble. Clean clothes. Things he didn’t have. A sweet smell passed him. Brown hair. Smooth shoulders. Breasts. He noticed the feeling of his backpack biting into his bony shoulder as he moved his head back to the pavement. Not too long and the school would be far behind him. The burning sensation of all the eyes that passed over him would be gone and he would have the isolation of barren sidewalks echoing the cries of the birds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A car rumbled up to the sidewalk in front of him. Another smooth football player waiting for a girl to hop in so they could go somewhere secret and watch each other undress? He looked up toward the car. Uncle Jack!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Ralphy boy!” A wicked grin lit Uncle Jack’s face, “Jump in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The door groaned miserably as Ralph stepped into the car, “Uncle Jack! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m back in town and I thought I’d come see my favorite little shit!” Uncle Jack ruffled his hair then floored the gas, sweeping the car out of the parking lot, “I know it’s been a while but you’ll be seeing a lot more of me from here on out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph smiled and leaned back in his seat as the street signs flew by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jack slapped his hand roughly on Ralph’s leg “Well come on now, tell your Uncle Jack what’s up. How you been? How’s school going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The smile drifted from Ralph’s face, “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jack lit a cigarette and spit the smoke out the window before glancing over at him, “Fine? What, that’s all you got for me? You getting those grades? Meet any cute girls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph’s mind wandered for a bit, “No, my classes are going fine. We’re dissecting frogs right now, which I guess is nasty but I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know school’s shit, but listen here, Ralphy boy. I’ll let you in on a little secret. None of that fucking matters.” Jack winked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A meager smile grazed Ralph’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Once you get out there into the wide wide world,” Jack made a sweeping gesture with his cigarette, “it doesn’t matter what letters those four-eyed shitbirds slap on your papers, as long as you’re doing something, laying bricks, sitting behind a desk, or protecting this country, no one cares as long as you can get the work done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph was unsure of how to respond to this. Silence filled the car for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here, I got a proposition for you. You wanna go get shakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A nostalgic wave burned through Ralph, “Sure… sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Groovy.” Jack took a quick drag of the cigarette, flicked it out the window and sped down the street as if he were racing toward the last strawberry shake of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>*</span>
  
  
  
  
  <span>*</span>
  
  
  
  
  <span>*</span>
  
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, man! This is the best goddamn shake I’ve ever tasted!” Uncle Jack slammed his hand on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph drew the ice cream from his straw in a long gulp, staring down into the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack looked at him for a moment, “Isn’t this a damn good shake, Ralphy boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack seemed unenthused by this response. Their waitress walked past with a tray of food. Uncle Jack swung around in his chair and touched her arm. She froze and looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack smiled at her, “Thank you, darlin’. I don’t think I’ve ever had a strawberry shake this good. How’d you know how to make ‘em just the way I like ‘em?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Glad you’re enjoying it.” The waitress gave a brief smile and rushed past their table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack glanced after her then shook his head, a grin still on his face, “Chicks. Always in a hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph swallowed a large gulp of his shake, “You said you had something to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, look who else's in a hurry!” Uncle Jack leaned across the table, “You’re not rushing me out of here to go see a girl, are ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“...No.” Ralph returned to his shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack leaned back in his chair, “Well, either way, best get down to business. So, Ralph, you’re a smart kid. You know what’s up. You may not realize it, but you see things that other people don’t.” Ralph looked at him blankly, “See, right there. You know what that look is? You’re calling out Old Uncle Jack on his bullshit. Other people would just sit there and listen without hearing any words, but you? You’re your mother’s son and my nephew and you don’t take any bullshit from anyone. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Damn right you don’t! But still, being this way is a burden, ain’t it? You and I, Ralphy boy, we see the world in a whole different light as other people. You walk around and notice the things that are happening, the shit that’s going on that makes this world such a fucked up place and there’s nothing you can do about it because you’re just one guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know, Uncle Jack. I’m not that smart.” Ralph’s fingers gripped white against his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack’s finger aimed directly between Ralph’s eyes, “Now, don’t you ever say that, Ralphy boy. Don’t you ever say that. You are the one shining light of your entire fucked up generation. Back in the day people knew how to live. But now they just wander around dead eyed and can’t see the world for what it really is. You can’t change anything if you’re ignorant. And it’s the responsibility of the people who aren’t, people like you and me, to make a difference. Do you understand what I’m saying, Ralphy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t like it when you call me that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>The aimed finger jerked closer to Ralph, “Don’t avoid the question. Don’t avoid your responsibility. Do you like the world the way it is? If you had the option to change anything you wanted would you just leave it all the same?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>There was a short pause, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No. You wouldn’t. What would you change, Ralphy boy? What would you want to be different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Laughing from every side. An empty room. A rumble in his stomach. She turns her head away. Thumping from the other side of the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s what I thought. And you know what? We can make it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph turned to Uncle Jack with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“All you’ve got to do is follow my lead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’ll try, Uncle Jack.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“You’ll do fine, Ralphy boy.” Uncle Jack looked around the diner then stood up, “Hey, would you mind covering this one for me? I’m real short on dough.” He held Ralph’s gaze for a moment, then winked at him and walked out of the diner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph stood for a moment looking at the table, then towards the register. Then he quickly followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SIX DAYS AGO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What are we doing here, Uncle Jack?” Ralph looked out the windshield at the moon lit train tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jack took the keys from the ignition, “What are we doing here, Ralphy boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph scanned across the wasteland of brown foliage and industrial equipment blackened by the night sky as he turned to Uncle Jack, “Making a difference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, really? And how are we gonna do that? Tell me, Ralphy? What’s our play by play of making a difference in this shithole?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A dog yelped somewhere in the distance, “...I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Damn straight you don’t. That’s why you’re here. You need to learn how to make a difference. And it starts right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph scanned the landscape again, “Here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack lit a cigarette and leaned against the window, “You got it. After you and I decided we were gonna change things, I spent the last few days looking for an opportunity to teach you how it’s done. Once I found it, I came straight over and got you. What did you tell your mom by the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“She wasn’t home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Does that matter? What if she comes home and finds you gone? You can’t leave her hanging like that, man. That’s my sister.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Okay, okay… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jack leaned over and put his arm around Ralph, “It’s okay, Ralphy boy. You’ll learn. That’s what we’re here to do. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They stepped out of the car. Uncle Jack lead Ralph down into a ditch beside the road. As they descended deeper into the darkness, Ralph realized something was there with them, waiting at the bottom. Something was shifting and clawing its way around the dead grass. A burning sensation trickled into his body but he kept on behind Uncle Jack. Uncle Jack hadn’t reacted to the sound whatsoever. The dog yelped again but this time the sound was right in front of him. Ralph jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here we go, Ralphy boy. Here’s your first lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What’s going on, Uncle Jack? Is that a dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes it is. I found it lying here and knew this was how you would learn your first lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Look at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can barely see anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, listen to it then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The burning sensation flooded Ralphs entire body, “It’s hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re damn right it’s hurt. And this is how we make a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can answer that question, Ralphy boy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>Ralph spun towards Jack and found only a silhouette. He turned back in the direction of the noise, “Bring it to the vet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You think any vets are open right now? Not gonna happen. Try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A… a hospital might be able to do something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A hospital won’t be able to do shit for this dog with the shape it’s in. What else you got?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph was shaking under the pressure of Jack’s words, “I... a… I don’t know, Uncle Jack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sure you do, Ralphy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph’s eyes were paralyzed upon the silhouette. The shadow then drew something from behind its back and held it out to Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack’s silhouette held up the pistol so Ralph could see its barrel glimmer in the moonlight, “You tell me, Ralphy boy. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph’s heart was slamming so hard against his chest he thought he might fall over, “A gun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes, Ralphy, it’s a gun, but more importantly it’s a tool. A tool that can save the lives that need saving, and take away the lives that need to go. A tool that can change anyone’s mind in any situation. It’s a tool that can even change the whole fuckin’ world. Nobody’s gotten any real shit done without it. This is the first step, Ralphy boy. Now take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do you want me to do with that, Uncle Jack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The silhouette leaped closer to him, “You know goddamn well what you need to do with it! Quit acting like you don’t know what the fucks happening here! Are you some kind of fucking retard? Quit bitching and do what we came all the fucking way out here to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The dog cried out and scrambled more frantically as Uncle Jack grew louder, but it could not seem to escape, “But I don’t think we need to do this, Uncle Jack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sure! Fine then! What’s your solution? Oh, we’ll let the damn thing suffer and bleed till morning, then take him to the vet to spend money we don’t have so they can kill it anyway! Do you like hearing it scream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No! No! I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Neither do I! It’s killing me inside watching this thing suffer here! It tore me apart to not just do the job in the first place but I knew it was more important to take you here to teach you how important it is to do what needs to be done! But after all that, you seem to want to just sit there and torture it more!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t, Uncle Jack! I don’t want it to hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Then let go of your pride and your fancy ideals and do the right fucking thing!” Jack slapped the gun into Ralph’s hand. He nearly dropped it from the weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I... don’t know how.” Tears pattered on the barrel of the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’ll teach you, son.” Uncle Jack stood behind Ralph, put his arms around Ralph’s arms, put his hands on Ralph’s hands and raised the gun, aiming the damp barrel at the whimpering creature, “Now be brave, and show some mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A flash and a bang and the night was silent but for the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack rested a comforting hand on Ralph’s shoulder, his pressing fingers heavier than the weight of the gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>THREE DAYS AGO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How you doing there, Ralphy boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph rubbed his arms. His knobby elbows hurt on the table but he didn’t want to move. The subtle shifting of people circled the library, “What are you doing here, Uncle Jack? I don’t even think you’re allowed in the school during classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You said it’s your off period. I don’t expect you to skip classes for me. And what do you mean? Parents visit their kids at school all the time!” Ralph sat still, staring at some fixed spot in the distance, “Come on, kid! Don’t look so bummed out! Listen, I figured out how you’re gonna learn the next lesson and I had to talk to you about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know if I want to continue with that stuff, Uncle Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack sat back in his chair, eyebrows raised, “So, that’s it then? You have one tough experience and you’re down and out? Where’s your sense of resolution!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know if what we did was a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We already talked about this, Ralphy boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What we did there, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right thing. You know that. But it was peanuts. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us and I can’t have you quitting on me now. I need you, Ralphy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I get that, Uncle Jack-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you? Do you really understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I do, I just… it didn’t feel like a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’ve all gotta make sacrifices, Ralphy boy. And our sacrifice is the most important of all. Tell me. Do you like your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you like it? Are you enjoying yourself? Are you eager for every bright new day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“N… not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You fucking hate your paltry excuse for an existence. I can see it in your eyes. And that’s why you have to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph looked up at Jack, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Because everyone else feels the same way you do. The same… the same way we do. But you and I are the only ones who know it. Who know there’s nothing left to lose. So it’s our responsibility to show people the right way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph stared at Uncle Jack in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It hurts to change the world. To make things better. None of it comes easy. But if you and I don’t make the sacrifice, nothing will ever change and you’ll be stuck where you are forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph looked around the library, saw all the people who never glanced his way and felt all of their eyes on him at the same time, “Okay, Uncle Jack. What’s my next lesson?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YESTERDAY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph looked across the barren streets before entering the mangled door to the warehouse. Moonlight glinted through vacant window frames onto broken glass and discarded scraps of metal. Uncle Jack awaited him within, dragging on a cigarette, pacing on a wavering heap of empty palettes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack launched the remains of his cigarette to explode against the wall and hopped from his decadent podium, “Alright, what did you tell your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nothing, she wasn’t there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So you didn’t tell her anything again? What the fuck, kid? She doesn’t know where you are! Is that how you respect your fucking elders? You can’t just run off and think it’s okay! You’ve gotta have a little fucking respect for my sister. What if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay, I’m sorry, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Don’t fucking interrupt me. That’s the problem with you shithead kids these days. You don’t give a shit what you’re doing you just do whatever you want. You bitch and moan about how nothing goes right and just sit on your ass while it all happens. How the fuck am I supposed to get something done with an inconsiderate shit like you stepping on my heels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph turned towards the ground and put his hands in his pockets. When he looked up again, Uncle Jack was still staring at him, but with a milder expression. Uncle Jack waved his hand at Ralph as he spun around and took a deep breath, looking at the moonlight piercing the ceiling with his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph looked at the same spot, then back to Uncle Jack, “What are we doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack faced Ralph again, “Be patient, you little shit. This doesn’t work if I just give you all the answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I just want to get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack took three long steps toward him and aimed a finger at his nose, “Oh! Is that the fucking attitude you have about this? I’m trying to change the whole mother fucking world here! I take you along for the ride, bitching and moaning the whole way! I’ve practically had to drag you with me all the way from the fucking diner, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to get it over with! Why is that? Do I take too much time out of your weekends? Are you preoccupied with other appointments!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, Uncle Jack, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well thanks for squeezing me into your fucking schedule! You know what? If you’re so goddamn busy why don’t you just leave! I’m not good enough for you?! Fine, fuck off! I’m done with you. Go.” Uncle Jack faced away from Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph slowly turned towards the mangled door. He took a step. Then another. And he turned towards Uncle Jack again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, Uncle Jack, I want to be here, I’m just... I’m just nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, get over it!” After a moment Uncle Jack’s expression changed again. He lowered his finger and put his arms on Ralph’s shoulders, “Listen. I know it’s scary, changing the world. You think I’m not scared?” Uncle Jack moved away and lit up a cigarette. Smoke billowed from his mouth as he spoke, “Fucking terrified, but I know what has to be done. I’m ready to do it. Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack pulled the pistol from the back of his pants and held it up to Ralph, “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A tool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Good. Now go get that homeless fuck out of the trunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack tossed the keys to Ralph. They bounced out of his open palms and he scrambled miserably to pick them up then ran, hot faced, out of the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack sat on the stack of palettes, roughly smoking the cigarette with the gun hanging limply in his hand between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Several minutes later, Ralph kicked the mangled door open and entered the warehouse, struggling profusely, inch by inch,to drag the duct taped and limp homeless man over to Uncle Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Ralphy boy! What the fuck is wrong with you! There’s no way he weighs more than you do! He probably hasn’t eaten in weeks! Here, just drag him here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph hauled the homeless man to an open spot on the floor. He crossed to lean against the palettes, panting. Uncle Jack stepped over the homeless man, quickly and softly slapping his face. The homeless man did not respond. Uncle Jack threw his hand back and cracked his open palm against the homeless man’s cheek who immediately leaped up, gasping for breath through the duct tape and wriggling violently in his bonds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, Ralphy. This is it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“This is what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“The true test of your resolve. The time to see if you’re actually willing to save a world that needs it. Here, take this.” Uncle Jack held out the pistol to Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do you want me to do with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What the fuck do you think I want you to do? Shoot him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The homeless man began screaming, the muffled yelp echoing throughout the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Woah, Jack, wait. No, no I don’t want to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m getting real sick and tired of you flip flopping on me, Ralphy boy. Don’t act like you didn’t know where this was going.” Uncle Jack’s hand still extended the gun to Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I just thought we were gonna intimidate him or something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Scare him straight? You think that shit works! Look at him! He’s long beyond saving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The homeless man’s hair would have been gray but for the clumps of dirt. His tattered jacket was littered with stains and debris. Grimy sweatpants clinging to his scrawny legs and a pool of urine puddling beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You said you wanted to help me. You already agreed to it. Aren’t you a man of your word, Ralphy boy? Are you a liar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Uncle Jack, this is crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me crazy, you little shit! Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Uncle Jack, I just…” Ralph began to back away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Where are you going, Ralphy? I thought you wanted to make a difference? Just shoot this fucker. Do you think anyone is going to care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t want to do this, Uncle Jack. I don’t want to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You don’t know what you want. And here I am, dragging you even further.” Uncle Jack placed a boot firmly on the homeless man’s chest, “Here, it’s just like this.” A deafening crack and blood foamed in spurts from the homeless man’s leg. Despite the duct tape, his cries were as loud as the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph’s head spun, he leaned against the wall, choking on his own horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack left the homeless man and held out the gun to Ralph once more, “Here, now you finish him off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The man screamed and writhed. Ralph held up a hand to Uncle Jack, “Jack, I can’t do this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Uncle Jack moved past Ralph’s hand and thrust the pistol against his chest, “Bullshit! A million guys have done it before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can’t just kill him! He didn’t do anything to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So what? You’re just going to sit there and watch him bleed to death?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Kill him! He’s suffering! Quit being a fucking monster and put him out of his misery!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He doesn’t deserve to die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He’s going to fucking die anyway and it’s going to be a lot slower and a lot more painful if you don’t end it for him!” Ralph furiously shook his head, “What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t want to do this, Uncle Jack!” tears flowed down Ralph’s cheeks, his lungs could barely hold enough air to throw the words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s too late now! You don’t have a choice anymore! There’s no turning back! You can’t turn back! Do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph wrenched the gun from Uncle Jack’s fingers, pushed past him and fired a single shot into the homeless man, the gunshot silencing him and everything else in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ralph nearly toppled with the weight of Uncle Jack’s hand on his shoulder, “You’ve taken the first step, Ralphy boy. No turning back now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TOMORROW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Screaming from the other room. Just like always. Ralph sat shaking on his bed. The walls barred no sound from entering and every word penetrated his solitude. Just under the shouts he could hear someone on the TV talking about a recent tragedy. He felt dizzy. He moved to the door, peering through a crack he opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack stood a few feet from Ralph’s mother, arms crossed, eyes fixed on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph’s mother, beat red, nearly hoarse, hunched like some animal, aimed a finger at his nose, “What the fuck, Jack! What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid, crazy, piece of shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Gracy, he can obviously hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking ‘Gracy’ me! Don’t you dare! You had him kill somebody! You fucking had my little boy kill someone! You had him commit murder-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack turned to Grace, holding up a steadying hand, “He’s not a little boy anymore, Gracy! He’s a grown man capable of making a grown man’s choices. I didn’t force him into anything. He did it himself. He wanted to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little Ralph would never want to kill anyone! He doesn’t have that kind of shit in him! He only does anything besides what he’s told because you fuck with his head! You had him kill someone! And everyone knows he did it!” Grace aimed another finger toward the TV. She turned, running her fingers roughly through her hair, then aimed the same finger back at Uncle Jack, “Get the fuck out of my apartment! Get-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Gracy!” Uncle Jack’s voice shook ever so slightly, “Let’s just back the fuck up a second. You don’t interrupt me, you don’t swear at me like that, and you sure as hell don’t kick your own brother out of your home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace’s eyes disappeared behind tears flowing through puffy red swelling, “You are not my fucking brother! You are a sick twisted fuck who-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack reached out and took Grace gently by the arm, “Calm down, Gracy.” She struggled to free herself, “Just, just…” He tightened his grip, “Calm the fuck down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace ripped herself away, “Don’t you fucking touch me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen. The... The neighbors are going to hear you screaming in here. Okay? So-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Just leave my child alone, you fucking psycho! Get out! Just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph tore open the door and rushed to stand beside Uncle Jack, “Mom! You can’t just fucking kick Jack out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to your room, Ralphy boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace turned her finger on Ralph, “Don’t you use that kind of language with me, Ralph! You are not your-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Mom! You don’t fucking get it! You don’t get what me and Jack are trying to do here! We’re making a difference! We’re changing shit to be better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up, Ralphy boy. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you teach him to talk to me like that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack clamped two fingers on the bridge of his nose, “No! I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! You don’t even listen to Jack! We’re changing shit to be better! We’re making a difference! The world sucks and people don’t know it, but… but because me and Jack do... we can make other people change shit for us! And the world is gonna change because of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack raised a hand to silence Ralph, “Kid. Stop. You’re fucking embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re putting into his head! All of your psycho bullshit fantasies! Into my child!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit calling me a psycho, you loudmouth cunt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, stupid slut! Fuck you anyway, you’re just like fucking mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph did not hesitate, “I’m going with Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, kid. Stay here, do your homework or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace knelt down in front on Ralph and put her hands over his, “Honey. Little Ralph. You didn’t want to hurt anybody. You’re just a little confused or...or...You’re just my little boy. You want to play video games and go to school and get a good job. You didn’t want any part of your uncle’s crazy fucking plans. He just tricked you. Isn’t that right, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about you or me or Jack, Mom. This is the world we’re talking about. We’re trying to save people. Me and Jack have a fuck load more work to do and we can’t just quit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ralphy? No...no, you don’t want to hurt more people? You know that’s not right, baby. Come on, let your uncle leave and let’s just…” A sound whistled from beyond the TV, out the window, “just have a nice dinner, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph looked over at Uncle Jack, who waived him away, gripping the doorknob. Ralph turned back to Grace, “Fuck off, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack’s brow furrowed. Grace’s eyes opened, wide enough to see their green hue past the tears. She turned to Uncle Jack, her jaw tightening, “You put this shit into my little boy’s head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do a fucking thing, Gracy. He fucked himself up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace slowly got to her feet, “You fucked up my little boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what the fucking cops think you did, you crazy piece of shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you! I’m not fucking crazy, goddammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace turned, reaching the landline at the other end of the apartment. She held the phone to her ear, concentrating on the window in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Mom.” Ralph drew the pistol from his sweatshirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack leaped away from Ralph, “What the fuck, kid, I told you to throw that thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph aimed the gun at his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Jack lurched, but did not move closer to Ralph, “Jesus, what the fuck do you think you’re doing! Ralph! Fucking Christ, R-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shattered glass glinted in the moonlight. Smoke from the barrel of the gun drifted carelessly upward. The phone swung as a pendulum, inches above the tile. And all the voices on the TV, shouting from the phone receiver, the sirens whistling outside the window, were all sweet silence to Ralph.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>